


The Cab Ride

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Phil Coulson, Drinking, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Lola (Agents of SHIELD), Older Man/Younger Woman, POV First Person, POV Phil Coulson, Pegging Mentions, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Following Mack & Elena's engagement drinks, Coulson finally admits to himself how he feels about Daisy.





	The Cab Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [prompt on Daily AU](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/160982189532/were-coming-back-from-a-party-in-a-group-and).

"We can't all fit in one cab," I protest, looking at the size of the car that's pulled up at the kerb in response to my call.

"Sure we can," you say, all light and happy, giggling a bit because you're tipsy. (Well, to be fair, we all are – Mack and Elena have just got engaged and we've been out to celebrate because, as you said, "Fuck it, we've had nothing worth celebrating in forever!") 

May immediately climbs into the front passenger seat. "Traitor," I say, and she smirks – actually genuinely smirks (that's how I know she's tipsy – her face is actually doing a thing).

Elena shoves at Mack, and he climbs into the back seat, wincing at having to fold his tall frame into that small space, then she scrambles in afterwards. 

"Go on, Phil," you say, and give me a little push, which makes me stumble slightly – in part because I'm tipsy, and in part because you misjudge how much force to push me with (you sometimes forget how strong you are). As I climb into the car, you circle around the other side, open the door, then dive into the back, and we all grab at you to ensure you don't fall onto the floor. Instead you lie across our laps, giggling breathlessly.

"Talk about a trust exercise," you laugh, and I shake my head, sure my expression must be ridiculously fond. Elena says something fast in Spanish, which I can't parse except for 'foolish', and you giggle some more. The cab starts moving, and Mack, Elena, and I all grab at you again to keep you in position. Mack has his right hand wrapped around your ankles, while Elena's hand is on your left knee. Meanwhile I've got both hands clasped over your left shoulder, but I shift my grip so that my arm is under your shoulders, giving you more support.

You say something to Elena in Spanish, and I realise that I can't focus on anything except how cute you look, lying across our laps, but also how hot it is having your head in my lap – it's not really sexual, and yet this is the most intimate we've ever been, and I find myself forced to acknowledge the thing I've been ignoring for literally years: I love you. I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from blurting this out, but I'm determined to tell you before the night is over.

The cab drops us off within a couple of blocks of the base, and I allow Mack and Elena and May to pull ahead of you and me by the simple expedient of catching hold of your elbow to halt your slightly wobbly progress.

"What'up Phil?" you ask with a giggle.

I realise that I'm not longer tipsy, and I nod at a nearby diner. "Coffee?"

You raise your eyebrows, your nose scrunching in an adorable fashion, and I realise that I've got it so bad. "Sure," you say, and loop your right arm through my left; you bump against me as we cross the sidewalk to the diner, and I do my best to keep you upright and on your feet as we walk into the almost deserted diner. 

"Why don't you sit there, and I'll grab our coffees?" I suggest and guide you into a booth.

You hiccup, looking apologetic, and I wonder if you're going to be sick, but you make no move to rush to the bathroom so I decide you're not. 

"Do you want anything to eat?" I ask, pulling my wallet from my jeans pocket.

"Muffins?" you say hopefully, and I smile at you.

"I'll see what they've got," I promise.

"Thanks, Phil, you're the best." You lean your forehead against my left upper arm, then hug my arm, and I awkwardly reach around to pat your shoulder.

"Coffee and muffins coming right up," I tell you, and you release my arm with a soft sigh, then sit back, and I nod, then head towards the counter.

After 2 muffins and a latte, you're no longer giggly, but you're still relaxed and happy, and when you lean into my shoulder and tell me you've had a good time, I – recklessly, it feels – wrap my left arm around your shoulders and squeeze.

"I'm glad," I tell you. 

"So what did you wanna talk about, Phil?" you ask, and I pull back to look at you in some bemusement. 

"How did you know – ?" I begin, and you chuckle – a warm, definitely sexy, sound that spreads a corresponding warmth through my chest.

"C'mon, Phil, it was pretty obvious when we didn't head straight back to the base."

I gently tug you closer again, feeling that it'll be easier to say what I want to say if I'm not looking at your beautifully distracting face. "I realised something tonight," I say.

"Yeah?" There's a sort of breathless note in your voice, and I find myself almost unconsciously relaxing as I take hope from that breathlessness.

"I love you, Daisy," I tell you. "I'm not expecting – "

You cut me off, grabbing my jaw and leaning in to kiss me before I can get the rest of the sentence out. It's a very determined kiss – the kiss of a woman who knows what she wants, and maybe is glad she's done with waiting. I practically melt into it, sliding my arms around you and holding you as closely as I can. You deepen the kiss, and I feel my body reacting in an all-too-predictable fashion.

"Fuck," I mutter, the word slipping out unintentionally.

"Yes," you breathe against my lips. "Yes, Phil."

I feel a flood of heat into my groin and know that my cock's beginning to thicken and stiffen beneath the fabric of my jeans. I reluctantly pull my mouth from yours, then slide out of the booth, my hand wrapped around yours (it's only later than it registers that when we'd held hands I'd used my prosthetic hand).

"I think there's an all-night drug store between here and the base," I tell you as we reach the sidewalk, and you giggle. When I look at you, you look happy and excited and a tiny bit nervous – which is pretty much how I feel.

Once in the drug store, you make a beeline for the section selling condoms, and I'm pretty sure my face turns a fiery red when you grab a box of the extra large ones. I lift my eyebrows a little when you also pick up some lube, but I don't question it since I figure you know your body better than I do.

We go back to the base and badge in, then head, by prior agreement, to your bunk: our bunks are the same size, but I figured you'd prefer your own space for this first time. By the time you lead me, my hand in yours again, into your bunk I'm feeling a bit nervous again – it's been a couple of years since Ros and Lincoln, and we've neither of us had time or opportunity to get involved with anyone else.

You lock the door, then lead me across to the bed. "Hey," you say softly. "It'll be okay, Phil."

"I just don't want to mess this up," I tell you.

"You won't. We won't," you say, and wrapping your arms around me, you kiss me deeply, and my nerves disappear – as you'd no doubt intended. You slide your hands down my back, then tug my polo shirt free of my jeans before dragging your palms up my back. Your fingertips stroke lightly over the scar on my back and you pull your mouth from mine to ask softly, "Are you okay with me seeing this?"

"Yes," I say adamantly. My scars from Loki's spear became rather less horrific to me after Mack chopped off my lower left arm.

You nod, then tug my shirt up and off, before placing soft kisses down the puckered line of my chest scar. 

"My turn," I say, and reach for your tank, and you smirk, then lift your arms up, allowing me to slide the dark green fabric up and off. I feel my cock twitch in anticipation when I discover that you're not wearing a bra. "Daisy," I breathe. "You're gorgeous."

A blush colours your cheeks and you go for the waist of my jeans, sliding them and my boxers off together. I moan when your right hand curls around my swollen shaft and slides down to cup my balls. "I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I've fancied you since our first meeting, Phil."

"When I – " I cut myself off with a gasp when your thumb flicks over the head of my cock, which is already slick with pre-cum. 

"When you what?" you ask, smirking. 

"When I took you for that first ride in Lola, I wanted you," I tell you.

"I wanted you to fuck me on Lola's hood," you whisper, and I groan, then pull away from your hand just long enough to strip you out of your pants and panties.

"I'm definitely gonna fuck you on Lola's hood sometime, soon," I tell you and your face lights up before you topple me onto the bed using a cleverly deployed sparring move. You straddle my thighs, my cock standing proudly up in front of you, and you run your hand down its length, then squeeze my balls again as you had earlier. I moan. "Please Daisy." 

You smirk, then reach out for the condoms and roll one into place, then you grab my left wrist and guide my prosthetic hand between your thighs. "Hadn't you better make sure I'm ready, Phil?" you ask, your tone provoking a further moan.

I sit up, then slip my middle finger between your lips to find you're already warm and wet, and I clasp the base of my dick with my free hand, hoping I'm not going to shoot off ahead of schedule. I press my thumb against your clit as I slip a second finger inside you alongside the first, and you moan as I begin stroking you as deeply as my fingers will go.

You come easily, a quick, shallow orgasm, and you immediately say, "Don't stop, Phil." You sling your arms loosely around my neck and begin kissing me as I continued to finger you, eventually driving you to a second, more intense climax. "Gimme another finger," you mutter, and I'm startled by the request, but oblige you, feeling my cock throb intensely as your muscles tighten around my three fingers.

You climax a third time, then slump against my chest, your breathing ragged, and I stroke my right hand up and down your spine in a soothing motion. "Fuck, Phil," you murmur.

"Okay?"

"More than okay," you tell me, with a smirk in your voice. Then you lift yourself up and guide my cock into your slick heat, and despite the fact you've just had three of my fingers in you, I can still feel your walls stretching to accommodate me. "That feels so delicious."

I raise my eyebrows at the adjective, but you merely smirk, then clench and unclench your muscles repeatedly along my length, making me groan with pleasure, before you begin to ride me in earnest.

We snuggle together afterwards and doze in a sated haze, before drifting off to sleep.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

You wake me getting out to the bathroom around 4 the next morning and I groan a protest, eliciting a chuckle from you. When you return, you slip into the bed beside me and spoon me from behind. I assume we're going to get some more sleep until your right hand slides down my chest to curl around my semi-hard dick.

"Daisy," I protest half-heartedly.

"C'mon, Phil, you know you want to."

"You're insatiable," I tell her.

"With you, yes." 

That wakes me up properly, and you begin rhythmically stroking my cock until it's fully hard, then you slide your palm over my balls before drawing your fingertips around my asshole. 

"Ever had it up the ass, Phil?" you ask, and my mind flashes back to the lube you bought last night.

"Yes," I tell you. "I've had sex with men, and I once had a girlfriend who was really into pegging."

"Would like to do that with me?"

I roll onto my back so I can see your face. "Daisy, I would love to explore all kinds of sex with you."

For a moment you look like you might cry, but you swallow, then smile. "Really?"

"Of course," I say firmly. "If you want to fuck my ass, I would very much enjoy it. So long as you don't hurt me, obviously."

"What about if I use my powers on you."

My cock twitches in your hand, and you chuckle. "Well, I guess that answers that question." You smirk as I groan and throw my arm over my face, but you pull my arm away, then kiss me, hard and fast.

"I'm going to finger your ass, Phil," you tell me, and I nod, not quite trusting myself to speak. You grab the lube from the top of the nightstand and I clasp the base of my dick as you begin easing your finger into me. Once my ass is fully relaxed, though, you begin vibrating your finger inside me, and I can't help crying out at the pleasure that bursts through me.

Once I'm close to a climax you lower your mouth over the head of my cock, and I find myself coming down your throat as an intense orgasm rips through me.

"I'm gonna buy a strap on," you tell me once you've released my softening cock. "And I want us to fuck each other on Lola's hood, okay? I'll fuck your ass, and you can bend me over and take me."

I groan. "Yes." I hiss as you ease your finger from inside me, and curl my hand around the back of your neck to kiss you hungrily. "Soon," I tell you.

"This weekend?"

"Definitely." 

"Good."

We climb from the bed and pile into the bathroom to shower before we dress to face the day. I realise I'm going to have to exercise great self restraint to concentrate on anything other than you today. I can only hope nothing too important comes up.


End file.
